Faith
by yauksiei
Summary: Yohan is a demon who is after Judai, a girl who is very religious. Judai has resisted him all her life. Yohan grows stronger, and Judai can't resist him for long. But what is this demon truly after? Female Judai/Haou OOC and AU. Dark/Spiritshipping
1. Chapter 1

**I ran this by 4 people before posting. I think I got the idea from a movie I watched a while ago, who knows. But I did come up with the plot. Of course, I don't own GX, and the OCs mentioned are mine. Enjoy everyone!**

---------------------------------------------

It was a fine afternoon, and the students of Century Girls' Christianity were in the church just by their school. One girl hurried more than the rest, her hand clutching a bible at her side, the other hand gripping a cross around her neck. She looked happy to be going into the church, more than the others did.

This girl had duo colored brown hair, and was dressed in a short blue plaid skirt with a white buttoned shirt that had a black sweater over it. She also had black knee high tube socks, and regular black sneakers, as was the uniform required for the school. Her name was that of a boy's, Judai.

The girls knelt in front of the big cross and had their daily church session, which was held every day, even Sundays, especially that day. But Judai looked very grateful for this. Everyone called her "Saint" instead of Judai. But the brunette didn't mind, in fact she always smiled at the name, and looked like a terminally sick person having a hope of recovery. She closed her eyes and prayed when told to, and listened as the Sister read from the bible.

Later, when it was done, Judai asked if she could stay longer. The Sister seemed to understand, and ushered the other girls out.

Judai went to the big cross and smiled at it. Carefully, she touched it, running her fingers along it, feeling warm.

But suddenly, her blood ran cold as she heard a voice.

_**Judai…**_

Judai clutched her necklace, and the cross tighter.

_**He doesn't care Judai….**_

"Yes He does," Judai whispered, "and He always will."

_**So says that book. A book tells you so. Read between the lines little Judai.**_

Judai felt tears spring to her eyes as she silently prayed for _him _to leave.

As if reading her thoughts, the voice said,

_**Judai, I won't go away. Your prayers will never be answered…**_

"He always answers my prayers…" Judai whispered.

_**Sure He does….**_

"Yes."

It was silent for a while. Judai sighed in relief,

"Finally."

She spoke too soon.

_**Look in the mirror Judai…see what you are meant to become.**_

Judai stiffened. A dark mirror had appeared right at her side. She turned away more.

_**Look at it Judai. See your destiny.**_

"Never."

_**Denying fate are we? You are quite bold.**_

"The fate you see is the one I do not. Leave this place."

_**Now you know I will not. **_

Judai was silent. She knew he wouldn't, but it had been worth a shot.

_**Look at your reflection….**_

Judai felt her head being pulled in the direction of the mirror. She tried to resist, but it was in vain. Her fearful brown eyes locked onto the cool glass.

Judai saw herself, but her eyes were golden amber. She was facing Judai, whereas the real Judai was facing sideways.

The reflection smirked as flames appeared behind her. The real Judai gasped as an all too familiar looking boy appeared behind the reflection. He was in all leather, tight leather, and arm bands on his arms. He smirked as well, his orange shaded eyes filled with lust and malice. He had dark spiked teal hair, and his muscular body could make any girl swoon. But not Judai. His appearance only brought a look of pure terror to her face.

_**Judai**_**, **the man said, _**Drop that book and take off that cross for me.**_

Judai shook her head wildly, her eyes brimming with tears, "I will _never _do what you say…_Yohan_."

Yohan's smirk widened, _**Oh really?**_

Judai nodded. Johan shook his head,

_**Wrong answer.**_

Judai gasped as her reflection took off her necklace and threw it somewhere. She also dropped the bible.

Judai's pupils disappeared, making them shallow brown orbs. Her mouth hung slightly ajar as she mimicked the reflection's actions.

_**Good girl Judai…**_ Yohan whispered.

Judai felt arms wrap around her small chest and upper arms, just above her elbows. She felt herself grab them gently, still staring at the mirror.

A chin rested on Judai's shoulder. The brunette could see from the mirror that it was indeed Yohan. He whispered to her, his breath on her ear,

_**"You're mine Judai…"**_

Pearl white fangs stuck out of Yohan's mouth, and neared Judai's throat.

-----------

**Like it? Hate it? Review and I'll continue!! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two! If you want the boring claiming and disclaimings, then go to Chapter 1!!! Thanks for the reviews and alerts everyone!!!!! In this chapter, you will read about Judai's past and get a little more knowledge about what's going on! ENJOY!! :3**

---------------------------

Yohan neared his fangs to Judai's throat. Judai involuntarily moved her head to expose more of her neck. Yohan licked her throat, making the brunette gasp again.

Suddenly, the doors opened.

Sister Mary came running, and pulled out a cross. Yohan gasped as she held it up to him, and cried,

"The power of Christ compels you!"

Yohan screeched and vanished. (A/N: yeah totally following the vampire stereotypes, even though Yohan is a demon…whatever, my fic, my rules.)

The mirror disappeared, and released its hold on Judai. The poor girl collapsed to her knees, her eyes returning to normal.

"Judai, how many times must I tell you?" Sister Mary said, "Keep your necklace on!" she handed Judai her cross necklace back. Judai put it back on,

"I know Sister, but…he possessed me again, I couldn't do anything!" she cried in fear, "he's getting stronger….I-I don't know what to do!"

Sister Mary helped the frightened teen up, and put a consoling hand on her shoulder, "Look to God dear. He guide you."

Judai nodded, and walked outside. The other girls had gone home by now.

"Come," Sister Mary said, and the two set off back to the school.

AT THE SCHOOL

Since Judai's parents had died in a horrible accident, she had no living relatives. So Sister Mary was her guardian. There were teacher dormitories in the school, and Judai lived in one of them.

"Get ready for bed dear, it's already late," Sister Mary walked out.

Judai's room was small and square shaped. From bird's eye view, the door was in the bottom left hand side of the room. The bed was diagonal from it on the top right side. It was a simple bed with bright wood and white sheets. By it was a small bed side table with a digital clock and a lamp. A small dresser was by it, with a wardrobe right across from it. The room had a window by the dresser. The floor was hard wood that matched the bed, with plain white walls. Judai didn't feel like putting posters up yet, so the wall was bare for now.

Judai looked at the clock on the nightstand. Already it was 8:30. School started early, so Judai had to get to bed now. She completed her nightly routine, and lay down. She had lost her appetite after what had happened in church.

Now, Yuki Judai's life wasn't always like this, living in constant fear. No, she used to have a happy life, her family all around her, surrounded by love and friends.

Until Judai turned 10. She started seeing things that others didn't. Like at night, she would see Yohan in her mirror, beckoning to her, telling her that she didn't belong there, she belonged with him. She almost went to him one night….

_FLASHBACK_

_Judai was laying in her bed, asleep. But she was woken up by a familiar voice that she had been hearing for a year now._

_**Judai, come to me Judai…**_

_Judai sat up, and saw him in the mirror again. Yohan smiled gently at her,_

_**Come to me.**_

_She got out of bed and whispered,_

_"W-who are you?"_

_**I am your destiny little one.**_

_11 year old Judai blinked. "My destiny?"_

_**Yes Judai.**_

_Judai was confused as you can imagine. But she didn't feel threatened like she normally did. Yohan's eyes were so…gentle and protecting…she felt like she could trust him._

_She didn't know that she was slowly walking toward him._

_**That's it Judai, **__Yohan smiled and held out his hand, __**embrace your destiny.**_

_Judai was just about to touch his hand, when--_

_"Judai?"_

_Yohan disappeared, and Judai turned to see her mother._

_"Mommy?"_

_"Judai, what were you doing?" Mrs. Yuki asked._

_"I was going to my destiny mommy."_

_"What? What destiny."_

_Judai looked at the mirror, "There was a man mommy. He told me that I was special, and that he was my destiny."_

_Mrs. Yuki looked worried, "Judai, never go to that…man again. Promise?"_

_Judai reluctantly nodded and Mrs. Yuki hugged her._

_END FLASHBACK_

After that, Yohan had started coming more and more. Judai ignored his pleas, which began to get more and more desperate. Judai wanted to go, since she hadn't known better, but she never broke a promise. And so Judai ignored Yohan as best she could.

But, the more she ignored Yohan, the more the bluenette wanted her.

Soon, a plague struck her family, killing them all but Judai. Judai was left all alone with no one to care for her.

That was when Yohan made his move.

_ANOTHER FLASHBACK_

_Judai was crying in her orphanage room again. She was so lonely now…today had been her 13th birthday, and no one celebrated. Judai didn't get a cake or a party. The only gift she received was a single mirror, which hung just across from her on the wall. It was a present from the orphanage._

_Judai looked at it for a long time. _

_Suddenly, she gasped._

_**My poor Judai, so alone…**_

_Yohan appeared in the glass, his face sympathetic._

_**And on her birthday too.**_

_Judai whispered, "H-how did you know it was my birthday?"_

_**Dear Judai, I have been with you since you were born. I know you better than you know yourself.**_(A/N: is it just me or does that sound stalkerish? O_O)

_Judai gasped again, "Since I was born?"_

_**Yes Judai. So wouldn't I know what's best for you?**_

_"I-I guess so…"_

_**Well I know so. And do you want to know where I know you should belong? **_(A/N: wow, that's 3 'know's. hey, there's another one!)

_"W-where?" Judai asked._

_**With me, Judai. **_

_Judai shook her head, "I-I promised…"_

_**Your mother is dead now Judai. It doesn't matter anymore. Come here.**_

_Again Yohan held out his hand, his face gentle._

_"N-no! It still matters! Go away!" Judai hid from him._

_Yohan growled, __**Foolish child! How DARE you disobey me! You will come one day, mark my words!**_

_He disappeared. Judai cried in terror._

_FLASHBACK END_

Judai would never forget those nights…she sighed. Would she ever be free of this monster? Would she?

_**No Judai, I will never let you go.**_

"Oh no, please God no…" Judai whispered.

Yohan chuckled, _**Judai, He doesn't care.**_

"Yes he does!" Judai shot back.

_**Watch your tone Judai, you don't want to be punished.**_

"Punished?"

A dark mirror formed in front of her.

_**Look…**_

Judai couldn't resist his control. She sat up, and looked into the mirror. Again there she was, only her eyes were golden amber. But this time, the reflection looked weak.

Judai gasped in fright.

Yohan was _kissing_ her reflection.

And the amber eyed version of the brunette kissed back willingly, moaning for more.

Yohan broke the kiss and turned to the real Judai,

_**You cannot escape me now Judai. You are mine, you **_**were **_**mine from the start.**_

Judai backed up, "I will _never _be like you." She could feel the tears come down her cheeks once again.

_**You have always been like me Judai…**_

Yohan was suddenly in front of her. Judai gasped, hoping the Sisters would hear.

_**No one can hear you Judai, **_Yohan smirked. He grabbed her chin in a vice grip, _**besides, you are not theirs to take.**_

He leaned in, and Judai backed up even more. But it was useless.

Devilish lips covered soft ones as Yohan kissed her harshly.

And Judai couldn't help but kiss back. It was like something was possessing her, throwing her into a fiery passion that left her head spinning. Yohan's arms encircled her waist, and she moaned a little as his tongue licked her lips. She opened her mouth, and their tongues danced. Judai moaned, and put her arms around his neck.

She was his.

------------------------

**This isn't the end everyone! Far from it! If you want to know what happens next, then review and I shall update!! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm very glad that you all like this story! Now, I'm very sorry that I haven't updated, I've been sick. But I'm all better now!**

**NOTE: YOHAN IS NOT JOHAN ANDERSEN!**

**Many people have thought that YohanxJudai is Spiritshipping. I'm here to tell you IT'S NOT. They aren't even a couple in this story! They are part of separate couples!**

**Johan WILL come in though! In this chapter actually! I won't disclaim, since that's in the first chapter!**

**Enjoy everyone!**

---------------------------------------------------------------

Judai gasped as she felt Yohan's hands explore her body. She felt that fire in her get stronger and stronger…it felt so wrong, yet it at the same time it felt so _amazing…_

The demon smirked. She was so close to truly being his…

Until….

Yohan was interrupted. AGAIN.

BAM!

The door burst open, revealing Sister Mary. Yohan growled, and kissed Judai harder, pinning her down on the bed. He had to awaken her darkness, and _fast_. Before that damn woman said--

"JUDAI!"

Judai's eyes shot open, and she shoved Yohan off. The demon grunted and Judai ran to Sister Mary, hiding behind her.

_**Judai, get back here! **_Yohan snarled, _**NOW!**_

Judai shook her head vigorously, "NO!"

The other Sisters came in and took Judai away. Sister Mary used her cross again, and Yohan was once again forced to flee. The mirror shattered.

--------------------

Judai cried with her head in her hands. A blanket was draped on her shoulders. She was in the kitchens with Sister Mary and Sister Grace. The others were in Judai's room, making sure Yohan's demonic presence was gone.

"W-what _is _he?!" Judai sobbed, "And h-how has he gotten so strong?!"

The Sisters looked at each other sadly. They didn't know _what _Yohan was, other than the fact that he was a demon. But what kind exactly? And why was he so obsessed with Judai? Why was he claiming that he had been with her all her life?!

_**Judai…**_

Judai gasped and looked around.

"What is it dear?" Sister Grace asked gently.

"I-I heard his voice…i-it was right _next to me_," Judai whispered. Her pupils were tiny dots in her eyes.

_**Why do you deny me?**_

Judai gasped again, the tears flowing faster. There was no sign of him however. Was she finally losing it?

_**No Judai, you're not…I'm always with you… **_(A/N: STALKER! Sorry, just had to point that out.)

"No," Judai whispered, "You can't be…"

_**I am…and only you can hear me Judai…Soon, someone will think you are insane, and you'll be sent to an asylum. **_Yohan's voice chuckled evilly, _**and then we can be alone…**_

"N-no," Judai repeated, her voice choking.

"Judai?" Sister Mary asked. Judai stood and hugged her,

"H-he's talking to me…and he's not even physically _here_…"

Sister Mary looked at Sister Grace, who nodded. They needed someone to protect this poor child…Someone who could be with her when they couldn't.

Someone whom Yohan _hated _with all of his dark and twisted soul.

Sister Grace went to the phone.

THE NEXT DAY

It was after school, and Judai was in the church again.

"Judai," Sister Mary called.

Judai turned. She gasped.

"Hi," a boy next to her smiled and waved.

He looked like Yohan.

Only, he had kind, gentle, light emerald eyes, his hair wasn't as spiked, and his skin was a normal tone, unlike Yohan's pale complexion.

"Judai, this is Johan Andersen," Sister Mary smiled.

Judai froze.

_His name was Johan_.

"Judai," Johan knelt in front of her, "I know your story. Sister Mary told me. I'm not him. I promise."

Judai was still hesitant.

Johan gave another smile. Only this one was gentle. "I'm here to protect you Judai."

_**Not you! **_Yohan growled.

Johan glared at something behind her. Judai turned, but saw nothing.

"What is it Johan?" Sister Mary asked.

"He's right behind her," Johan's voice had taken a sharper tone, "Judai, get over here."

Judai crawled quickly over and Johan hugged her close.

_**You little--How DARE you take what is mine?!**_

"She was never yours, and she never _will _be," Johan growled. Sister Mary of course didn't hear Yohan. But she got the gist of what was going on, and stayed silent.

Judai cowered into Johan's arms, her hands taking fistfuls of his shirt. Her body trembled, but she felt a strange safe feeling as Johan clutched her tighter. She buried her face into his chest, in between her hands.

"Shh, it's ok Judai," Johan said softly, "he's not going to come near you again."

_**Says YOU! **_Yohan said. Invisible footsteps echoed throughout the chapel.

Suddenly, Yohan cried out, and his voice disappeared. Judai gasped.

Johan helped her up. She looked up at him,

"H-how did you do that?"

Johan smiled at her,

"I am Yohan's Light."

-------------------------------

**And that's all I got for now! But I have much more to come!**

**Oh yeah…**

**FEMALE HAOU IN NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Y-Yohan's Light?" Judai whispered. Johan nodded,

"Yes. But I assure you Judai I'm nothing like him. I know why he's so possessive of you. He's simply confusing you with someone else."

"W-who?" Judai asked.

"Sit down first, you look shaken up," Johan guided her to one of the benches, and they sat down. Sister Mary sat on the other side of Judai.

Johan began:

"Yohan used to have a lover, Judai. He loved her more than his own life. She had your name and features, only her eyes were golden amber."

Judai gasped. The reflection!

Johan continued, "The two lived a very long time ago. Yohan was a knight who protected her. She went by Haou, for she had the soul of the Supreme King within her. She dressed as a man, and people thought her as such. She and Yohan fell in love, and secretly married only some months later. When they were alone, Yohan was allowed to call her by her real name, Judai. They were so deeply in love that they would gladly give their lives to save the other, sell their souls 1000 times over."

Johan sighed, "And Yohan was forced to do just that."

Judai gasped. "Why?"

"Judai had enemies of course. And they tracked her down. They were demons, just as Yohan became. Yohan of course, tried to protect her. But they wouldn't die. Soon Yohan was too weak to fight, and Judai…was stabbed straight in the chest trying to defend him."

Judai's hand flew to her mouth as Johan continued on,

"Yohan begged for his love to awaken, but of course she wouldn't. The demons went to Yohan and said that they would make him a deal. If he would give his being to the Devil, then Judai would be given life again. Yohan of course agreed, and he became a horrible creature. But he gladly endured it all, for Judai was given a new life."

Judai felt tears in her eyes. How sad yet romantic!

Johan finished his tale, "But Judai cried and suffered every day, knowing that Yohan was gone. So finally, he went to her. They embraced, they kissed, and they basked in the other's presence. But Yohan had to leave her, and he couldn't go back. Judai was once again alone and suffering. Finally, she killed herself, hoping to join Yohan. But she didn't. Yohan hates God for this purpose: the Lord took pity on her, and sent her to Heaven instead of where she should have gone. Yohan went insane. He longed to hold his lost love, yearned to see her face, hear her voice. But he couldn't see her, unless she embraced the darkness, which would never happen. And when you came Judai, he mistook you for _his _Judai, and that's why he wants you so badly. He just wants his lover back."

Judai sniffed. What a sad story!

Johan nodded, understanding her feelings. To bring the mood down even more, he said, "When he looks at you, he sees the past Judai. His mind is clouded with hatred and loneliness. He's blinded by need and sorrow. I pity him, but still that gives him no right to come after you like this."

Judai was then confused. "But wait…how come he talks to me like he knows I'm _not _the past Judai?"

Johan shrugged, "I don't know. Either he thinks you're the one he loves, or he thinks that she's somehow living inside of you."

Judai nodded. "But, how did you come here?"

Johan shrugged again, "I have no clue how I came to be. But I'm here now, and I'm going to protect you from him. That's a promise."

Judai smiled, "Thank you."

Sister Mary smiled too, wiping her eyes. That story got to her a little too. (A/N: Hey, in your review, tell me what you think of that story please! I want to know!)

Johan suddenly stiffened, "he's back."

_**You're damn RIGHT I'm back! **_Yohan's voice growled.

Judai was taken into Johan's arms again.

"Wait," she whispered, "Where is he?"

"He's right there," Johan pointed to the railing in front of them. "If you want to see him, all you have to do is let yourself see him."

Judai closed her eyes and re opened them. She gasped.

Yohan was _there_, right where Johan said.

"I-I see him," she breathed.

"Be careful," Johan said, "he'll try to lure you again."

Judai nodded and spoke to the demon,

"Yohan, who do you think I am?"

Yohan blinked in surprise. For once, he was dumb founded. Why would she ask such a silly question?

_**You're Judai.**_

"True," Judai nodded, and decided to take a different approach. "What color are my eyes?"

The answer proved Johan's theory:

_**They're the same color as they've always been. Golden amber.**_

Judai felt tears strike her vision again. Yohan really _did _see his lover when he looked at her.

_**Why are you asking these silly questions? **_He asked.

"My eyes are brown Yohan," Judai said, "the one you're mistaking me for is a place you cannot reach."

Yohan stiffened. _**That's not true; you're standing right in front of me!**_

"No Yohan, you're wrong," Judai shook her head, "the one you want is not here. She's with God."

Yohan stiffened more. _**You must have hit your head or something. You're right here; you've been here this whole time! YOU HAVE TO BE!**_

Judai and Johan gasped at Yohan's tone. It was suddenly so…_desperate_.

Tears fell from Yohan's orange eyes, _**You are her. I know what I see!**_

"What you see is not what is there!" Johan cut in, "Open your eyes!"

Yohan began to hyperventilate. _**You're wrong! **_

**No Yohan, he's right.**

It was silent now. A voice that was slightly deeper than Judai's had interrupted the conversation. Even Sister Mary could hear it.

"I-I sense an angel's presence," the Sister breathed.

Yohan was frozen solid now. His eyes were wide as tears continued to stream down his face. _**I-impossible…how…what…?**_

Everyone turned to where Yohan was looking. Judai gasped.

A girl who could be her twin stood there.

She had golden amber eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------

**And that's it! Ok, a little different from the previous chapters, but now you know what Yohan's purpose is, and now he's found what he has been looking for! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, nearing the end to this story! :( **

**But oh well, it couldn't go on forever…THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE!**

**And here is the next chapter!**

**WARNING: HAOU JUDAI = VERY OOC!!**

**AND I KNOW THAT HAOU AND JUDAI ARE THE SAME PERSON, BUT MY FIC, MY RULES!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yohan fell to his knees. It couldn't be….

"Judai…" the name left his lips softly. He didn't dare believe it.

But, if she was there, then who was…?

He looked at the girl in his Light's arms. Then he realized….

Her eyes _were _brown.

He turned back to his beloved Judai. He hadn't seen her in so long…hadn't heard her voice in….an eternity….

_**Judai…**_ Yohan couldn't help but cry softly. He had missed Judai so much…

**Yohan, **Judai came over to him.

The others on the bench watched in silence. Well, Sister Mary could hear what they were saying.

_**Judai…you're…here…I thought that…you were her, **_Yohan looked at the other Judai for a moment before looking back into the gentle amber golden orbs he so longed to see again.

**Well I'm not her obviously, **Judai said, kneeling in front of him. She sighed, **you've changed Yohan. You're not the man I once knew. You're a monster.**

Yohan looked down, trying to hold back more of the tears. _**Nngh…**_

Two hands that he hadn't felt in years cupped his face and his orange gaze met Judai's golden amber. **Where's that knight in shining armor? **(A/N: Aw, Yohan's her knight in shining armor!)

Yohan closed his eyes. His skin was so cold…yet her hands were so warm… _**He's still here…somewhere…**_ in truth, he didn't even know if the man he once was still resided in his soul. He doubted it.

**You're uncertain.**

He sighed and nodded. He just said that in hopes she wouldn't leave. He couldn't survive a second time…

Yohan opened his eyes. She was still there; her hands had just left his face. He was certain she was going to leave him forever now. And he would have to live through another eternity of pain.

He stood, and she did too.

**Yohan, **she walked towards him a little, **I--**

_**Aren't you going to leave again? **_He growled, _**because if you are, just go. Don't burn your features into my memory again!**_

**No, Yohan. I'm not going to leave…without you. **She hugged him, and he was surrounded by warmth. **I want to take you with me.**

The other Judai with Johan and Sister Mary, whispered to Johan, "This is like a movie or a badly written fan fiction!"

Johan nodded, "I think it's just a crappy fan fiction."

Sister Mary nodded, "I agree with Johan."

Back with our reunited couple over there….

Yohan shook his head, _**that's impossible and you know it.**_

**No it's not.**

Their lips were just a couple of inches apart. Yohan's arms acted on their own. Slowly, they went around Judai's waist, and he leaned forward.

Their eyes closed and their lips met.

Yohan was suddenly bombarded with flashbacks. But the one that stuck with him the most…

_FLASHBACK_

_The weird looking creatures swung their claws at Yohan again. He in turn blocked it with his sword, which was getting heavy. He wouldn't last much longer._

_"JUDAI GO! NOW!" he cried to the woman behind him._

_"NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU!" Judai yelled back._

_Suddenly, Yohan's sword was knocked out of his hands, and he was bound to the floor. "Kuso! JUDAI GO!"_

_"AHHH!"_

_"JUDAI!"_

_Blood seeped into the carpet. Hot tears fell down Yohan's face._

_"JUUUUDAII!!"_

_End Flashback_

Yohan held onto her tighter. He couldn't help it after that memory came under his eyelids. Those weird creatures said that they could bring Judai back. Yohan said that he would do anything. Anything to see those beautiful eyes open again…

So he sold his soul.

Now, another memory came…

_ANOTHER FLASHBACK_

_Judai was crying again. Yohan sighed. He could only visit his love once, then he wasn't allowed ever again. So he decided to end her tears just once… if only for a little bit…but it would be worth it, just to see her smile again._

_He went into her room, and called her name softly. Judai looked up._

_Dawn broke on the brunette's face and she ran to him. "YOHAN!"_

_He caught her, loving the way her body fit so perfectly in his arms. "Judai…"_

_"W-where did you go Yohan? I-I was so…worried…" she sniffed. _(A/N: like I said, Haou is quite OOC. But whatever, for the sake of the fic.)

_"Judai…you have to let me go after tonight, ok?" he whispered, breaking his heart in two._

_"W-what? Why? Yohan what's going on?" she whispered, clinging to him. Yohan was forced to tell her what it took to bring her back. She cried harder into his shoulder._

_"No! I don't want to let you go again! I can't!"_

_"Judai, we have all night. Let's not waste it on crying," Yohan whispered. Judai nodded, forcing back her tears._

_They looked into each other's eyes, and they kissed passionately. When they separated, he found Judai under him on her bed. But she was smiling. Ah, there it was. The smile he had been waiting for._

_They kissed again and again…they talked some, just to hear each other's voice…They did other things too… _(A/N: if you're thinking something along the lines of an implied lemon, you're right. Sorry people, but this is T, not M.)

_But, the sun was starting to rise._

_"Judai, I have to go now…I can't see you again," Yohan whispered._

_"Don't go Yohan, please don't," Judai's smile disappeared, "Don't…"_

_"Shhh," Yohan kissed her forehead, and he faded._

_He saw Judai cry as he was dragged back down._

_The smile he left gone._

_End Flashback_

Yohan was surprised they could hold their breath that long. They finally broke it, and Yohan blinked. He felt…strange. What was this feeling? It couldn't be…happiness? He hadn't felt it in so long, it was strange.

**Close your eyes… **Judai whispered. He did, and he felt a sharp pain, and then nothing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked this chapter! Next one maybe the epilogue :( it was fun to write this story!**

**Review please!!!**


	6. Epilogue

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad everyone loved this story! But this is the last chapter I'm afraid. So here we go!**

-------------------------------------------------

Yohan collapsed, and Judai caught him, falling to her knees in the process. Everyone else was silent as they had been.

The past Judai turned to them. **Don't worry, **she said, **he won't bother you anymore.**

They disappeared in a flash of light.

*************

After that, Yohan had indeed never appeared again. Judai and Johan started going out, and after college they married and had a child named Jaden. He had Judai's features, and he was a big fan of the game Duel Monsters, as Judai and Johan were.

Judai had told Johan that on their wedding day, she swore she saw the past Judai, only she wasn't alone.

Yohan stood next to her, holding her tightly, smiling brightly.

-------------------------------------------------

**I know, very, VERY short, but hey, at least it's a bit satisfying right? Thanks for the reviews!!**


End file.
